


A month

by estionsia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Hugs, Not Beta Read, Other, Sad, soft but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estionsia/pseuds/estionsia
Summary: -"I miss you so much"(warning: this fic contains avengers: endgame spoilers)





	A month

Peter stared. It was going to be a long day. He was planning on visiting Tony after school. He hadn't done that in a while. 

He smiled to himself. He missed him, it'd been a month since he'd last seen him. Pepper would be happy too. 

As soon as school ended Peter made his way to the outskirts of queens. He decided to walk, taking in the views. 

He enjoyed the walk, especially watching the more nature appear around him the further he went. 

Soon enough he arrived at the gate. Pepper and Morgan were already waiting for him. 

He smiled softly, giving them both a hug. Pepper greeted him, still holding Morgan's hand. She looked tired.  
It wasn't very surprising, he thought to himself. So was he.

As they approached he gently layed down the flowers. 

"I miss you Tony" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the gravestone in front of him. 

"I miss you so much"


End file.
